Ladybug Lucky
by KittyKatDancer
Summary: Chat gave up loving Ladybug a while ago, for she would never love him back. Instead, he moved on, and fell in love with another bluenette. What would happen if he asked this certain bluenette out? And,what if he talked about her on his patrol with Ladybug?
1. Chat Noir's POV

**Hey guys! Its me again, and this story is how I've actually imagined them being revealed many times. No one has ever written the reveal this way, so I thought why not! Please leave a review telling me how to improve! And tell me if you want this to be a story or a oneshot!** **I don't own these characters all the credit goes to Thomas Astruc and his team. I only own the story plot.**

The evening was beautiful. And two teenagers couldn't agree more. A teenage boy, dressed in a leather cat suit, looked over at his red spandex clad crime-fighting partner.

"M-Lady?" the boy suddenly asked, for he was in the best of moods right now. "Anything good happen to you today?"

"Actually Chat," Ladybug answered, in a pretty good mood herself. "My long time crush asked me out today!"

"Really?" Chat Noir, one of Paris's superheroes answered cheerfully. "That's great!"

A few months ago, this would not have been Chat's answer. He probably would have said about same thing, but wouldn't have meant it, and gone home heartbroken. But in these past few months , Chat Noir decided that Ladybug wasn't going to love him romantically, and he gave up his love for her, and moved on.

And move on he did. He started to notice a certain bluenette that sat behind him in class, to the point where whenever she walked into he room, his heart rate went up by 100 miles. Little did he know, that he was falling in love again, way sooner than he had expected.

He in fact, asked out this particular girl this morning, and was still in a great mood from what occurred.

Earlier this morning

 _Adrien was walking with his non-superhero best friend Nino, when he saw her. Looking at her brought a blush to his face. Nino, knowing exactly what was going going through his head, just laughed, and playfully punched him in the arm._ _"Just ask her out already!" Nino exclaimed_

 _"Wha-! I can't do that! She'll think I'm weird, and hate me forever! Then I'll never have a chance with her, and I'll die of shame. "_

 _"Come on dude, we both know you're just stalling. Marinette's not like that!" Nino sighed. 'Is this what Alya deals with daily? Sheesh. Welp, this is for his own good' the boy thought._

 _The next thing Adrien knew, he was being pushed towards his crush, and by the looks of it, she was getting pushed by someone too. "Alya, I can't! Get off of me! Alya stop! Please!" Marinette's voice was getting louder by the second, not that he noticed. All he heard was an angel chorus singing praises to the Lord._

 _"H-hi Marinette!" Adrien stuttered, a little nervous that his crush was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! Not knowing what to do with his hands, he fidgeted with them behind his back._

 _"Hey A-adrien! H-how you are, I-I mean how are you?" Marinette stuttered, seeming nervous herself. Why, he had no idea._

 _"I'm fine, thanks." he replied, calmed down a little, since he wasn't the only one nervous in the situation. "Actually, I have a question for you."_

 _"Y-yes?" she stuttered, tilting her head to the side oh-so cutely, DEFINITELY not making this easy_

 _'It's now or never!' Taking a deep breath, Adrien quickly started to talk. "Would you like to go on a d-date with me? I I've liked you for a while now, but have been too nervous go actually ask." Adrien closed his eyes, bracing himself for rejection._

 _If her eyes were opened any wider, Marinette's eyes would be rolling out of their sockets. Shaking her head, she quickly replied. "Yes! I would love too! I've actually liked you since the day you gave me your umbrella, and this is like a dream come true! Where would you like to go?"_

 _Adrien's eyes popped open. He had prepared himself for rejection, but instead got this?!? His luck must be turning around around after all! "Really?" he asked, just to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him._

 _"Yes, really!" Marinette answered cheerfully._

 _"Could we maybe go to a restaurant or a cafe? Somewhere not too big maybe... " As they worked out the plans of their date, Alya and Nino stood off to the side fangirling_.

End of Flashback

"In fact, I asked out the girl of my dreams today too! You remember Marinette? From Evillistrator? She's the one I asked out." Chat said with a dreamy smile on his face. Looking over at Ladybug, that smile dropped.

"Is everything okay Bug?"

"Marinette? Marinette Dupien-Cheng?" she asked frantically, waving her arms around, kinda freaking out.

"Yea, wh-" Chat started with a frown, but then was interrupted by a huge scream from Ladybug, and a tackle hug.

"Its you! Adrien! Ahhh, this is incredible!"

"Huh? How did you find out? What gave it away? Did Marinette tell you? Does she know? If she does, how did she find out? What happened?" he asked, freaking out.

Ladybug just sighed with a smile on her face. She waved her hands around, pointing out her hair, eyes, body height and shape, but seemed to give up after confusing the boy even more.

"Fine, dunce. I'll spell it out for you. The boy that asked me out today was named Adrien Agreste."

The gears in Chat's head were turning. He was Adrien. He only asked out one person today. He asked out Marinette. Yet Ladybug got asked out by him. How was that possible? Wait, does that mean...

"Marinette?"


	2. Ladybug's POV

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. All lot of you wanted another chapter, and a lot of you didn't, so I compromised, and did another chapter, but from Ladybug's POV. Also, be on the lookout for a new story from me, called Just My Luck. I was given the idea from GreekGeek2015, so go check them out! Now, on to the story!**

Ladybug sighed happily, looking over at the beautiful scenery before her. With the Eiffel Tower all lighted up, Paris looked even more beautiful than ever.

"M-Lady?" her superheroe partner asked her, causing Ladybug to look over at him.

"Anything good happen to you today?" 'He certainly seems happy' she thought.

"Actually Chat," Ladybug answered after a bit of thinking, but cheerfully nonetheless. "My long time crush asked me out today!"

"Really?" Chat Noir, Ladybugs partner asked, sounding very cheerful himself. "That's great!"

Now, Ladybug was only slightly confused at this. She had noticed lately, how Chat had stopped being as flirty toward her. Ladybug had always known he had a crush on her, but she didn't know how deep of one. She had just guessed that he moved on. But no matter, she was asked out by Adrien, and NOTHING was going to ruin this for her!!!!

Earlier Today

Alya and Marinette were chatting after class, when Alya must have seen something, for her eyes lit up like she just found gold. Alya turned Marinette around, and started pushing her in the direction of her gold, aka Adrien.

"You're gonna confess today!" Alya gleefully shouted. "Alya, I can't! Get off of me! Alya stop! Please!" Marinette pleaded, her face turning red already. 'I can't do this!' she panicked. She was stopped right in front of her crush, and Marinette could hear Alya giggling while she ran off to what sounded like Nino.

"H-Hi Marinette" Adrien stuttered, looking nervous himself. 'I wonder why he's nervous?' Marinette wondered.

"Hey A-adrien! H-how you are, I-I mean how are you?" Marinette stuttered. 'Dang it! Why do I mess up everything!!!'

"I'm fine, thanks." he replied, seeming to calm down a little. "Actually, I have a question for you."

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, while tilting her head to the side. This action seemed to make Adrien more nervous than before. Adrien took a deep breath before speaking.

"Would you like to go on a d-date with me? I I've liked you for a while now, but have been too nervous go actually ask." Adrien closed his eyes, leaving Marinette in shock. 'OH MY FREAKIN LORD!!!!!'

If her eyes were opened any wider, Marinette's eyes would be rolling out of their sockets. Shaking her head, she quickly replied. "Yes! I would love too! I've actually liked you since the day you gave me your umbrella, and this is like a dream come true! Where would you like to go?" Adrien seemed to go into shock then as well, but then quickly shook it off. Marinette was internally cheering for herself, for being asked out, and for actually accepting his offer.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really!" Marinette answered cheerfully.

"Could we maybe go to a restaurant or a cafe? Somewhere not too big maybe... " As they worked out the plans of their date, Alya and Nino stood off to the side fangirling.

End of Flashback

"In fact, I asked out the girl of my dreams today too! You remember Marinette? From Evillistrator? She's the one I asked out." Chat said with a dreamy smile on his face.

The world seemed to stop. 'No, it couldn't be!!!!' Chat looked over at her, and his smile dropped. "Is everything okay Bug?"

"Marinette? Marinette Dupien-Cheng?"She asked frantically, waving her arms around, freaking out.

"Yea, wh-" Chat started with a frown, but then was interrupted by a huge scream from Ladybug, and a tackle hug.

"Its you! Adrien! Ahhh, this is incredible!" She was so happy right now, she wanted to cry.

"Huh? How did you find out? What gave it away? Did Marinette tell you? Does she know? If she does, how did she find out? What happened?" he asked, obviously freaking out.

Ladybug sighed. She waved her hands around, pointing out her hair, eyes, body height and shape, but seemed to give up after confusing the boy even more. "Fine, dunce. I'll spell it out for you. The boy that asked me out today was named Adrien Agreste."

She could tell that Chat was slowly working it out, the years were turning in his head. 'Oooooh I can't wait for his reaction!!!!' Looking back over a Chat, Marinette was pretty sure he just figured it out. He turned his head over to her, and spoke one word.

"Marinette?"

 **I hope you guys enjoy! And again, make sure to look out for my new story coming out soon!**


End file.
